


Maybe I can't fix you, but that doesn't mean I can't try

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Maybe I can't fix you, but that doesn't mean I can't try

Lotor stood before the Paladins, and although he held a confident smirk Pidge could tell he was broken and exhausted.  After all the other left she marched up to him.

           “Have you ever had a milkshake?” Pidge asked.

           “Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

           “Have you ever had a milkshake? It’s a simple yes or no question.”

           “No…”

           “Come on your coming with me, Space Legolas.” Pidge grabbed Lotor’s arm. She gave him a tour of the castle while they walked toward the kitchen. Lotor stared at her hand on his arm.

            _The Green Paladin… Is so small. What do they hope to accomplish?_

           She got him a milkshake and led him to his room.

           It was barren like hers was when everyone first moved into the castle.

           “I expected a cell,” Lotor mumbled.

           “The castle doesn’t have a cell. Or at least, we don’t to my knowledge.” Pidge explained. “But let’s forget about that, you’ve probably had a long day… week… whatever, point is you need your rest.” The small Paladin pushed the former prince into the room and toward the bed, he was much to tired to fight her.

           Lotor let Pidge help him out of his armor leaving him exposed in his undersuit. He figured even without his armor she was tiny enough for him to take on. He silently let her put him to bed and stared at her.

           “Probably not as luxurious as you're used to but, it should do for now,” Pidge mumbled yawning. “My room is next door if you need anything let me know.” She left him to his own devices.

           That night he had the first nightmare ever since he was a child. Axca’s claim he slept walk must’ve been true because he woke up in the green Paladin’s bed.

           He head was on her chest. He could clearly hear her heartbeat, it was comforting in a way.

           Why would he come to her? He didn’t even know her name?

            _If you need anything let me know._

           Her voice shot through his skull. Was he really that weak and despite he would sleepily let this tiny pathetic creature comfort him? He took a closer look at his bed companion and the room.

           The room was filled to the brim with all sorts of strange items. Some sculptures made of junk. Fluffy junk worms. Surprisingly sophisticated tech. A broken down Galra drone. A picture of Zarkon with horns and mustached doodled on it. Papers everywhere.

           The Green Paladin herself was way less intimidating in her casual wear, In fact, he’d even dare to say she’d be cute. Not the type of girl he’d go after in his womanizing days, but defiantly cute.

           He tried not to disturb her as he began to leave, only to trip on something. How the quiznak did he sleepwalk through this?!

           Pidge heard his groan and woke up.

           “Are you feeling better?”

           “Excuse me?”

           “You came in crying last night.” She yawned. “Just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

           “I’m fine, Paladin.”

           “You can call me Pidge.”  
           “Well, Pidge, whatever you think you’re doing or you’re trying to do it won’t work.”

           “I’m trying to help you!”

           “Well, jokes on you, I can’t be fixed.” Right after that statement Lotor never saw someone so small stand so tall.

            _“_ Maybe I can’t fix you but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try _.”_  Pidge declared. Lotor couldn’t place the emotion he felt next, it wasn’t anger or disgust. Later he’d learn it was admiration and the beginnings of affection.


End file.
